legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampires
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |variants = • Ancient vampires • Vampires (Nosgoth's early history) • Vampires (post-Blood Omen era) • Vampires (Soul Reaver era) |realm = • Material Realm |appearances = • • • • • • }} Vampire was the name given to an individual afflicted with the Blood curse, as such vampires need to consume blood regularly to survive. In the history of Nosgoth, there have been four generations of vampires. Kain's raising by Mortanius using the Heart of Darkness makes him a unique case. General Traits Vampirism causes the subject to become "immortal". They can still be killed, but they will not age like a mortal or die of natural causes. They need not eat, sleep or drink, though their natural human needs are replaced almost solely by a blood-lust/thirst which they were required to do in order to maintain their strength (if anything they were carnivores or plasmavores; where blood only for food; though blood was required for a vampire to be able to do anything, it was also used to heal wounds). Vampires are also sterile, though there are ways that one can create a vampire from another creature. They also have other abilities including superhuman strength, speed, agility, heightened senses, durability, resilieance, healing-factor, Vampires become more powerful as they age. When evolving from fledglings to adults they will enter a period of hibernation and undergo a state of physical/physiological metamorphosis, receiving new abilities, new physical features, and usually becoming tougher; able to withstand more punishment before succumbing to death, or needing to consume blood. Reproduction As above, vampires are sterile, though a few methods were discovered to create vampires from other (not necessarily) living beings, although many of these methods have not been entirely explored or explicitly elaborated upon in the series. It is known that one can use necromantic magic which is the only way for a human to create a vampire, as was the case when the Necromancer Mortanius turned Kain, though Mortanius also used the vampiric heart of Janos Audron to do this. It is also known that Kain found a way to divide up his soul and join it with that of a corpse, then place the fused soul back into the cadaver. Using this method, he created a small cadre of vampires who shared some of his powers. This could be done with any sized fraction of the soul, though the more was used, generally, the more powerful the vampire was when they returned to life. The Ancients would pass their dark gift onto humans in order to prepare them for life serving the Pillars. One of the first turned vampires was Vorador, turned by Janos Audron for crafting the Reaver blade, not for guardianship. It is safe to assume Vampires turned humans en masse into vampires in order to preserve their species, as opposed to only humans who would serve vampires. This lead to an uprising by the humans who overthrew the Vampires, rejected their gift, and took control of the pillars. History The Ancients were said to worship a God whose primary function was to recycle souls, and it was every Ancients' honour to be spun in this The Wheel of Fate. However, the opposing faction of the Hylden rejected their God, and the Ancients ignited a war between the two species. The Hylden ultimately lost this war, but did not end their campaign quietly. They cursed the Ancients with a predatory blood-thirst, and worse still, immortality. This inability to die naturally drove many of the Ancients to despair as the act itself cut them off from their God, unable to reuse their souls. Many ancients committed suicide in order to restore the cycle, but the curse also granted sterility. The race would die out of extinction with no way to continue on, and the numbers were declining rapidly with the mass suicides. The Pillars of Nosgoth now began to chose human guardians due to the ancients inabillty to produce children (as Pillar guardians are chosen at birth). They adopted as well as abducted the human sucessors and when they came of age they were transformed into vampires, and deemed it a necessary evil. when the Pillars of Nosgoth were erected to bind the Hylden to the demon dimension as only Vampire Guardians could adequately serve the pillars and their governing forces. Humans inevitably rejected the curse, fighting off their Vampire oppressors (led by Moebius and Mortanius) and claiming the Pillars as their own. Unable to properly tend to them, the Pillars' power slowly dwindled and the Binding weakened, allowing Hylden to slowly infiltrate back into Nosgoth. As history became forgotten, the human's eventually simply lost sight of the point of their work, unaware of the evil the Pillars were holding back. more to be added Vampire Generations Ancient Vampires A Blue skinned, winged race which in ancient times participated in the war with the Hylden. As the ancients raised the pillars, banishing the Hylden to the Demon Realm, the Hylden retaliated, casting the initial Blood curse on the ancients (whose effects included blood thirst, sterility and most significantly immortality; which caused the ancients 'oracle', the Elder God to fall silent). In despair, the ancients managed to find a way to maintain their control of the pillars by passing the curse onto humans, turning them into Nosgoth's second generation of vampires. Janos was the last of the Ancient vampires and the only one seen in the series (though others have featured in Murals). Vampires (Nosgoth's early history) As the ancients found a way to turn humans into vampires, Vorador was the first human to whom 'the Dark Gift' was passed, setting of a new generation of vampires and the first not born of that race. Many of the initial humanPillar Guardians born after deaths in the circle were turned by the ancients to maintain the pillars (a policy which gave rise to the human rebellion and vampires abandoning the pillars to human guardianship). As the ancients faltered the turned vampires flourished and began to turn others. After many centuries had passed and the ancients all but forgotten. A rise in vampire numbers led to the initian of the Sarafan crusades against them, though it was Moebius' Mercenary Army which virtually caused the demise of this generation of vampires. Vorador was the last (and also the first) of this generation of Vampires and he, his brides and the vampire killed in the Sarafan era at the start of Blood Omen are the only examples shown in the series (though others have been cut and feature in art). Vampires (post-Blood Omen era) A generation of vampires which existed only in the fourth Paradox timeline . This generation was raised by Vorador following the Collapse of the pillars and filled the ranks of Kain's Vampire Army . When the army was defeated by the Sarafan Order, the Sarafan conquerd and hunted down Nosgoth's Vampires to a small group in Meridian, the Cabal. The fate of this generation (and their sire) remains ultimately unknown, though many believe Kain may have hunted them down. Umah, Faustus, Marcus, Sebastian, Magnus and the unnamed members of the Cabal were all part of this generation of vampires. Vampires (Soul Reaver era) A generation of Vampires that was raised by Kain five centuries after the collapse of the pillars. Using a new method based on his own unique vampire rebirth, Kain snared the souls of six former Sarafan Inquisitors and used them to re-animate their corpses. They in turn raised the vampire clans which would dominate Nosgoth for over a millenium. As Nosgoth detoriated into a wasteland, the vampires themselves devolved into various beasts. The fate of this generation of vampires remains ultimately unknown, though Wraith Raziel may have inflicted heavy losses. Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, Melchiah, the Tomb Guardian and the Vampires of the Razielim, Turelim, Dumahim, Rahabim, Zephonim and Melchahim were all part of this generation of vampires. Kain The method used by Mortanius to resurrect Kain as a Vampire (trapping his soul beyond death and using the Heart of Darkness to rasie him as a vampire) makes Kain a unique case amongst Vampires and because of this Kain is arguably not part of any of the established Vampire Subraces. Vampire Advantages The curse bestowed a number of natural 'powers' to vampires, making them superior to humans in many ways: *'Enhanced Strength: '''They are stronger than mortal men, able to jump higher and farther than any human that ever lived. *'Enhanced Speed: They are faster than mortal men. They can evade, dodge, and sidestep projectiles using their inhuman speed. *'''Tactile Telekinesis: They have some limmited degree of tactile telekinesis, allowing them to summon weapons and move objects.They can also feed in this manner by summoning or "calling" blood from either a dead or weakened victim from a distance without biting them. (though traditional neck biting can also be used). *'Enhanced Healing: '''Any injury inflicted on them regenarates in seconds. This power is limited though, as it cannot replenish the blood mass in their bodies. Impalement and decapitation (or amputation) injures would not heal and were generally 'fatal'; Vampires 'killed' by such methods could be revived however. *'Claws:' Given enough time, human fingernails would develop into vampire claws, providing them with a "natural weapon", they eventually change into that which resembles those that the Ancient Vampires had. *'Evolution and Absorbing Veins:' Over time, vampires evolve, growing "less human and more divine" - effectively gaining new abilities or 'Dark Gifts' (''see below). Naturally this process takes centuries and fledgling vampires usually develop some years after their master; however by killing a more experienced Vampire and drinking their blood, vampires can 'absorb the veins' of an opponent and gain their abilities. (Wraith Raziel similarly gains abilities by Soul Consumption). ''For the specifically described individual Abilities used in game, see Abilities '' Abilities ''For a full list of Abilities seen in the Legacy of Kain series, see Category:Abilities '' Aside from their 'natural' advantages over humans, Vampires can also develop their own Abilities or 'Dark Gifts' which mimic and in some cases exceed Sorcery and Glyphss (which they can also collect for extra abilities). Vampires can develop multiple abilities on their own or they can consume and emulate the dark gifts of other vampires (a living vampire like Kain must kill and consume the blood/veins of an expired vampire in order to recieve the vampires' dark gift.) Kain's first generation of descendants inherited most of their abilities from Kain. He would go into periods of evolution, after which he would emerge with a new 'gift'. Since Kain's progeny were made using a portion of his soul each, they would later inherit his evolutions via the same method. The vampires sired by Kain's 'sons' inherited most of the vampiric gifts from their patriarch but overall do not develop their own abilities (only slightly alter Kain's own). Unfortunately, when the corruption of Kain's soul, caused by Nupraptor, started taking effect, the abilities his lieutenants recieved (who inherited the corruption themselves) began to devolve. These 'gifts' were in turn passed on to their respective armies in a similar manner to their masters. For example, Melchiah 's inability to sustain his physical skin was past to his children who became very zombie-like. Though it can also work to an advantage, such as Rahab's ability to swim being passed to his offspring who thereafter dominated the waters of Nosgoth. Vampire Weaknesses Despite being hardier than humans, there were a variety of ways to kill a vampire: Water burned a vampire's skin like strong acid did to humans and immersion was fatal; Fire 'inflamed' and burnt vampire flesh and Fledglings were vulnerable to sunlight. Otherwise, a vampire would have to be impaled through a vital organ or have their head or heart removed in order to kill them, any other damage they took would be healed almost instantly as their flesh would simply knit itself back together (an ability sustained by adequate blood supplies). Additionally, vampires are vulnerable to certain sound frequencies: Marcus was incapacitated with pain upon hearing the bells of Meridian's cathedral, while the humans within Kain's Empire created the Silenced Cathedral, a stronghold created to generate destructive soundwaves, to combat the vampires. After death, a vampires soul is drawn into the Spectral Realm where, after some time, it may adapt and become a Vampire Wraith. It would contend for souls with other native species of the realm such as the Sluagh. Vampire Wraiths are very agile and quite powerful compared to most other Spectral species. If the means through which a vampire is killed is reversed, a Vampire Wraith may be able to re-enter their body, with the added ability to cast a energy-siphoning band to their enemies and draw upon their energies from afar. For example, if a vampire was killed through impaling, the vampire could be revived by simply removing the implement with which they were impaled, allowing the skin to heal and reanimating the body. Death through immolation, beheading and other more permanent means that natural vampirism cannot adapt to were irreversible. The Hylden utilized a special kind of magic, known as Glyph magic, which was deadly to vampires as well. Glyph barriers could be used to repel, injure, and imprison vampires. Notes to be added See also *Blood Curse * The Blood Curse at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Inhabitants Category:Races